


Driving practice.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, Driving, Gen, Growing Up, Mistakes, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Yoshiko is tired of relying on public transportation and is ready to get her license. So she asks Mari and kanan for help.
Kudos: 3





	Driving practice.

It was about 8 o clock in namazu. Our fallen angel was still in the mall looking around at one of her favorite occult stores. "Oh man, all this stuff's so cool...I wish I had enough money to buy all of this", she said staring at all of the dark and evil looking objects on the shelves. The stores walls were lined with all sorts of skulls, gothic clothing, and plenty of sharp and spikey stuff.

While yohane was getting lost in the darkness however; she forgot to keep track of the time. Eventually she pulled out her phone, but this would be a decision she would soon regret. "AHHHHHH, IT'S 8:30...the last bus just left", yoshiko squealed. She then dropped all of the things she was holding and made a quick exit from the store. "OH CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!!!", she panicked as she made her way to the parking lot. And of course; when she finally made it to the bus stop...it was closed. 

"AWWWWWWWW, MMMMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!". The girl then had to scrounge up some change and find a pay phone. Once she did she got ready to make a call to her mother; whom was definitely going to be angry about this. Surely enough her mother scolded her pretty harshly, but at least she had a ride home now. The girl then sat for about thirty minutes on the sidewalk waiting for her mother, then was yelled at the entire ride home for missing her bus. That night in bed yoshiko layed there feeling pretty ticked off about the events of her evening. So much so that she didn't realize how late it was before looking at the clock. 

"HOLY... IT'S 3:40 AM". "Awww man, I've got school in like three hours", the girl whined. She then layed back and tried everything she could to get to sleep. Soon after what seemed like hours of tossing and turning; the fallen one finally began to yawn. "Heh, alright...I can... finally...get some sleep", she sighed as she happily faded out. After only what seemed like five minutes of heavenly bliss however; she heard her alarm clock go off. It's intrepid "BEEPING", woke the girl out of this epic slumber. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!!", She called out. 

Instead of getting out of the bed though, yoshiko slammed her hand down onto the clock yelling. "SHUUUUT UPPPP!!". As it silenced the girl breathed a happy sigh before drifting back off into her slumber. Soon though, after her dream about her and riko fighting demons in hell was over; she heard her mother's voice trying to wake her up. "Yoshiko, yoshiko,...yoshiko tsukishima...wake up!!!", Her mother called out. "Wha-what is it", the girl whined. "You overslept...your going to miss the bus", the older woman bellowed. "AWWWWWWWW crap". 

The still sleepy girl then rushed through the house doing her morning routine. She quickly fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got her uranohoshi uniform on. She then grabbed her backpack and a slice of toast before hitting the door. "I gotta hurry, I gotta hurry", she said running to the bus stop like her life depended on it. But alas as she made it out of her complex the bus was just pulling off. "He-hey wait... PLEASE", the girl begged chasing after it. Unfortunately for our chunibiyo though...she was to late. "What do I do now...my mom's already gone to work". She then tried to think of some way to get to school; but only one thing in the realm of possibilities came up. "I guess I'm going to have to walk", the girl cried. 

As she did she didn't notice that clouds above her were beginning to form. And before too long...the rain began to pour down on the poor umbrella less girl. "You've...got...to be freaking kidding ME!!!!!". She then ran under the roof of some store and began to evaluate her situation. "Uhhh, it's storming", she cried. "Why don't I just go home", she pouted. The girl then began to think to herself though. "Uhhh, I've already missed way to much school". "If I don't go I'll probably fail". Our fallen one then said "screw it". As she clenched her fist, pulled her skirt up, and resumed her trek. 

About an hour later, she had finally arrived at her destination...barely. Her fellow first years ruby and hanamaru were the first to notice her. "Yo-yoshiko, your soaked zura", the brown headed angel gasped. "Yeah...what happened", ruby added. "I...missed....the bus", the girl said dripping with water. "Well don't worry... we'll get you some towels zura", Maru and ruby said running to another room. As yoshiko sat down in her soaked uniform...an idea bulb popped in her head. "You know...I'm 16". "And public transportation sucks...so why don't". "I GET MY LICENSE!!!", the girl yelled. 

"Your license zura!!", Hanamaru said entering the room again. "That's right, I'm tired of missing buses and winding up in these situations". "But...have you ever even driven a car before", ruby squeaked. "Of course not...but worry not little demon ruby". "For I know just the two followers of yohane that could help me", the girl smiled. Later that day about lunch time; she went to go see Mari and kanan whom were both busy looking at pictures of dolphins. "Hey, you guys", the girl greeted. "Oh hey, what's up", kanan waved. "I...have a question to ask you two", the girl blushed. "Yeah, about what", Mari smiled. 

"You both...have your licenses right", she asked. "Why yes we do, oh great yohane", Mari giggled. The desperate girl then started twiddling her fingers together as she opened her mouth again. "Well I wanted to get mine". "And I was wondering if...one of you could please teach me how to drive", yohane blushed. Kanan and Mari looked at each other and then back at their desperate friend. "Heh, looks like someone's ready to make a grown up move", kanan giggled. "Yeah, you don't know the half of it". The girl then sat with her friends and told them all about her recent perdicaments. 

"Dang, I can see why your ready to drive", Mari giggled. "Yeah, buses suck!!". "Well, I'm sure I could practice with you after the shop closes everyday", kanan suggested. "Oh that's perfect...thank you, thank you, thank you kanan", yoshiko said clinging to her. "Heh, don't worry about it", her friend smiled. Later that evening; yoshiko went to kanans house eager to get her first bit of practice in. 

When she arrived she saw her ocean loving friend sitting on the edge of a dock in one of her trademark wetsuits. "Hello little demon kanan...are you prepared to teach me how to drive a steed". Kanan then looked her friend up in down (whom was as usual decked out as a fallen angel.) "I thought I was going to be teaching yoshiko...not yohane", kanan sighed. "Uhh, well... she's listening to", yohane paused awkwardly. "Well, no use sitting around; I'll go get changed and we can go", kanan said going inside. 

So a few minutes later, kanan and yohane were sitting behind the wheel of kanans newer model car. "So, you've said you've never driven before". "Yeah never...but the fallen angel can conquer any feet no matter how large", the girl posed. "Alright...then what do you do first", kanan asked. "That's easy, pick the perfect radio station to seranade you on your journey". "Ummm not exactly...more like put on your seatbelt", the girl sighed. "Oh, right". "Alright...now crank the car and take me for a ride", kanan smiled. "Okay...here we go", yohane said turning the key on. 

As the engine roared to life; kanan could tell that yoshiko was pretty nervous to be behind the wheel. "Hey everything's going to be fine, just breath". "We're only going on a ride", kanan said trying to comfort the girl. "Wha-everythings fine...I'm totally calm", yoshiko smiled. "Okay, then back up and let's get on the road". Yoshiko then grabbed the shifter, and pulled it back...but there was a problem. No matter how hard she tried to put it in reverse; the shifter wouldn't budge for some reason. "Ugh, what's wrong with this thing", yoshiko growled. "Mmmm, well for one you have to press the brake first", kanan advised. 

"Oh my bad...here we go", yoshiko said rolling out of the driveway. As the car pulled out onto the road yoshiko nervously gave it some gas. "Okay, now just take it nice and easy", kanan guided. At that moment though yoshiko gave it way to much; and took off like a rocket. "He-hey, slow down", kanan cried. "Okay,okay!!!". But instead of doing this, she instead started to go faster. Even running stop signs and crosswalks. "Yoshiko stop...YOUR GONNA KILL US!!!", kanan said seeing her life flash before her eyes. Finally, at that moment yoshiko slammed her foot down onto the break; bringing the car to a screeching stop. 

Now stopped and still reeling from her near death experience; kanan had to take a moment to catch her breath. "Pant, pant,pant,...that...was... HORRIBLE!!", she said with tears about to fall from her eyes. "I know...I am so,so sorry", yoshiko said still visibly shaking. Then after a few more minutes of calming back down; kanan looked at her friend with a disappointed look. "Look, I don't think your cut out for driving just yet", she sighed. Yoshiko didn't want to hear this though, as she grabbed kanan's hands and began to plead with her. "Oh come on kanan-chan...that was my first time". "If you let me try again I just know I can do better", the girl begged. 

Kanan then looked into the eyes of the poor fallen angel and felt a bit of pitty. She wanted to help the girl; but at the same time she didn't want to lose her life. Ultimately though, she just couldn't resist those big beautiful purple eyes. "Uhhh, alright fine...but your going to have to put in a lot of work". "And I mean a WHOLE lot", kanan said with wide eyes. "And I will!!", Yoshiko said hugging up to kanan. "Wow, I didn't even have to ask for that one", kanan giggled. 

The next day a very thankful to be alive kanan walked into school. Then, out of nowhere she was greeted with a chest grab from the schools director. "SOOOOOOOO, how was it kanan-buu", Mari said rubbing her favorite pair of knockers. "She's terrible...we nearly died", Kanan said openly. "Awww, so does that mean your not going to help her anymore?". "I wish... we're doing it until she learns". "Teh,heh, that's my kanan...she never gives up on her friends", Mari smiled. As they walked to their first class of the day; kanan passed by yoshiko in the hall and stopped her. "I hope your watching those practice videos I told you to watch", kanan said in a serious tone. "But of course little demon kanan...when yohane gets behind the wheel today she will drive even better than you", the girl posed. 

"I hope so, you've got a lot of work to do", she said resuming her walk with Mari still attached to her. Yohane wasn't playing around though, as she had already went and checked out a big book on driving from the library. So for the rest of that day; every chance she got she flipped through the book. And that evening after kanan got off, she was there ready to drive again. That's the way it went over the next couple of days. During the day and night she watched videos and studied in her book; and in the evenings her and kanan practiced. Eventually the fallen one started to get better, so much so that she had her mother schedule her official driving class. 

Then the evening before her big test; her and kanan had one final chat. "I don't think your ready", kanan said in a serious tone. At that moment yoshiko opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could Mari popped up out of nowhere. "Oh give her a break kanan...I think she's got this", Mari said latching onto the fallen angel. "She still has a lot of work to do". "Kanan-chan, I think I can do it". "I've learned a lot...and I had a great teacher", yoshiko smiled. While her friend didn't seem to have a lot of faith in her; she still wanted to believe she could do it. "(Sigh), then just promise me you'll be careful". "And promise not to give the teacher a heart attack", the girl giggled. 

"Heh, got it", yoshiko said giving kanan a dorky smile. The next day yoshiko was dropped off at the testing place; and kanan went about her day hoping the best for her chuuni friend. The day was a long and boring one and kanan couldn't wait to hear the results. Around 5 o clock however, she began to worry for her younger classman. "She hasn't called, I hope it isn't bad news", kanan said pulling out her phone. She then tried to call the girl...but there was no answer. "Oh, geez...I better go check on her in person", kanan said assuming the worst. 

But just as she went inside to change out of her work clothes; she heard the sound of familiar laughter coming from behind her. "Kuh,kuh,kuh". "Yoshiko!", Kanan cried out. "Negative...it is I the fallen angel yohane". "And I am happy to announce to all my little demons; that I now possess...my license", yohane said holding out the small card with her face on it. A sense of happiness then washed over kanan; whom definitely had her doubts about the girl. "Heh, come give me a hug you big nerd", kanan said holding her arms out. Yoshiko then ran over to her big sister like friend and got lost in her embrace. 

"You know, I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help", yoshiko said with tears in her eyes. "Hey don't give me all the credit...you came a really long way". "Even so...thank you kanan", the girl smiled. The next day, the second years were waiting at the bus stop when. "Greetings... would my little demons like to take a ride to hell with the fallen angel", yohane said as she and kanan pulled up in her car. "yochan...you got your LICENSE", riko gasped. "That's right; and all she could talk about was bringing you guys to school", kanan giggled. "That's totally awesome...NO MORE BUS!!", chika happily cheered. The girls then all piled into the car and headed off to school; happily leaving their bus days behind.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me just getting my driver's license.


End file.
